


Don't Freeze

by cuddlesome



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hoth, Huddling For Warmth, Kink/Cliche Challenge, Rose Has a Nice Butt, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: Cold weather survival training on Starkiller didn't really prepare Finn for this.





	Don't Freeze

The old rebel base on Hoth used to be temperature-controlled to be minimally more hospitable than the climate outside. Emphasis on “used to be.” No amount of tinkering Rose does with the archaic machinery in one of the caves meant to operate the heater gets it to kick in. Almost everything in here is frozen and what isn’t frozen is rusted and creaking terribly.

 

Still, Rose puts in a good effort, slotting herself deep into the guts of the device. She goes further and further in on her hands and knees. Soon enough only her legs and the occasional hand sticking out in request for a tool from Finn (he doesn’t have the heart to tell her that he doesn’t know what any of her tools are and it’s pure guesswork when he hands her one) are visible.

 

Well. Maybe that’s not all that’s visible.

 

The cold weather clothing that they had been given for their mission was all random bits and pieces of old Resistance workers’ outfits. Finn’s thermals and one of his layered jackets are a bit big as a result. Rose, meanwhile, ended up with some fleece-lined pants that were a size or two too small, particularly on her heavy rump. Finn hadn’t been able to appreciate it as much when she had on her loose jumpsuit. Now he can’t stop looking at the way the fabric is stretched tight over her curves, pressing the full globular shapes together. Even with the constraints of the pants, her cheeks wobble incrementally as Rose shifts around. Finn swallows.

 

“Can you had me a spanner?” Rose calls out, sticking out her hand.

 

Reluctantly, Finn tears his gaze away from her rear and roots around in the toolbox, wishing BB-8 had come along to help with this sort of thing. He holds up what he’s pretty sure is a magclamp which probably does the opposite of what a spanner does. He digs a little deeper.

 

“Is it the one shaped like—”

 

A rock tumbles down from the cave ceiling, bounces off of the heater with a clang. That in and of itself wouldn’t be so bad, except that it’s followed by other, bigger rocks that make huge dents in the machinery that Rose is deeply entrenched in. All at once the relative silence of the area is filled with the sound of crumbling.

 

Finn’s heart drops. “Rose, get out of there! The cave is collapsing!”

 

Rose cries out in alarm and starts to crawl backwards. Snow comes pouring down along with the rocks, coating parts of her in thick layers of white. She isn’t moving fast enough for Finn’s liking. He grabs her by the hips and yanks her out just before the narrow opening collapses in a slew of rocks and snow.

 

The force Finn exerts in pulling her to him ends up with them both on the ground a ways away from the rubble with Rose’s pudgy body splayed across his torso, pinning him. Finn wishes he could enjoy the sensation of her on top of him more, but this context is not the greatest. She’s soaked with snow and shivering with a mixture of cold and terror. One of her flippy tufts of hair is skewed at an odd angle and stuck to some snow on her cheek. After a moment she rolls over to face him, starts to say something, then changes her mind and rolls off of him completely before speaking. Finn lets out a little “oomph” as she moves.

 

Now lying next to his side, Rose asks, “Are you okay?”

 

“Forget about me,” he says, rolling onto his side too so that they’re parallel with each other, “what about you?”

 

“Uh, no, I’m not going to forget about you,” Rose says, the words coming out in steamy wafts in the cold, “I just made you fall on your back. Your recently very badly injured back where you got cut up with a _lightsaber_.”

 

He hadn’t even thought about it, but there is definitely a slight ache on his recently-healed wound.

 

“You didn’t make me do anything,” Finn protests nonetheless. “I saved you, dummy.”

 

“I see what you did there and I don’t like it.” She smiles despite herself, then fixes him with a determined look. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Rose, I’m fine. You’re putting your concern toward the wrong person—you almost got crushed to death and I’ve just got a little back ache.”

 

Rose sighs and snuggles up closer to him. “Thank you for saving me.”

 

Finn lifts his chin, smiling cockily. “Isn’t that what ‘the Finn’ is supposed to do?”

 

Rose swats at his shoulder. He notices her fingers are bare at the same moment she does. The frigidness of the cave has to be getting to them.

 

“My gloves got left behind in, uh—” she gestures to the pile of rubble behind her, “—that.”

 

“Take mine. No, better idea.”

 

On Starkiller he had learned during field training that in survival situations it was best to have direct skin to skin contact to share body heat. He unzips his two jackets, takes Rose’s hands, and shoves them under the front of his thermal shirt so that they’re pressed up against his warm core. As expected, her fingers are all but frozen, and his abdominal muscles clench involuntarily. He clenches his teeth for a second, too.

 

“Damn, how long were you working with them that cold?” He asks, trying to rub his thermal on the top of her hands to get some friction and warm them up more quickly. “That had to be—Rose?”

 

Rose appears to be short-circuiting, her mouth opening and falling shut in turns while she stares at where her hands are, her cheeks a darker pink than they had been before as a result of the cold.

 

“You good?” Finn asks.

 

“I’m good,” she croaks feebly.

 

He can feel her pulse in her wrists racing against his abdomen. One of her hands moves to give his belly a tickly stroke. Finn can’t help but laugh a little and Rose’s head jerks up.

 

“Sorry!” She blurts, withdrawing both of her hands and shoving them under her armpits.

 

Finn misses the sensation of her cold little fingers at once. “Nothing to be sorry for.”

 

Rose swallows and looks away. “The rest of me is cold, too.”

 

Finn raises his eyebrows. “Oh, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, aren’t you? We’re both laying in the snow.”

 

He had kind of forgotten that little detail. The wet chill seeping through his side is easily ignored when he’s looking at her.

 

“So… since we’re both cold… it would make sense for us to… you know…” She glances back at him, pulls out one of her hands, and motions at him. “Mmmrrmmm.”

 

Finn can feel mutual mortification bubbling deep in his gut at the implication, but beneath that is something hotter, headier. Brief as it had been, he liked that contact with Rose. He wouldn’t be opposed to more. Quite the opposite.

 

Rose, meanwhile, is still fumbling for words. “We could… if you want… you probably don’t want to, but, just supposing you did…”

 

Gathering from his small well of confidence, Finn flashes the same cocky smile he had earlier and asks, “Is saying you want to get naked with a Resistance hero just not your forte?”

 

Rose squeaks and covers her face with her hands before nodding. Finn’s smile turns more relieved, glad that that bit of gusto paid off.


End file.
